Daddy's Back
by Bowserrules
Summary: Bowser worshipped his father, King Morton Koopa. So he decides to revive him but Morton turns on him. My first fanfic, be completely honest in the reviews please? IT'S COMPLETE and SCAR KOOPA'S first appeareance is in this insane story.
1. Chapter One: Bowser Worries

**Daddy's Back**

**Chapter One: Bowser's Worries**

It was morning and the royal Koopas were having a family meeting on a big round table in a meeting room hidden deep in Bowser's castle. "So family how should we beat Mario?!" Bowser asked curiously while he assuring himself that this time he would beat Mario and rule the mushroom kingdom. Bowser looked suspiciously around the table for someone to answer.

"Uhm…" Ludwig Von Koopa (Bowser's eldest son) cleared his throat, "I think you mean how can we beat Mario?" Ludwig corrected his father stating that the chances of beat Mario this week were as slim as when he lost to Mario the week before. Not that it was a bright idea the week before, it was too original like every plan he had. It went like this, Bowser kidnapped the princess, took her to his castle and then got beaten up at the hands of Mario with maybe a little help from power ups and his pal Yoshi and brother Luigi.

"No! Coz we're gonna beat that little thorn in my side Mario this time so shut up!" Bowser shoved out his chair and smacked on the table while growled. The loud smack on the table ringed through everyone's heads while Bowser gently sat himself down again still assuring himself he would beat Mario this time even if he knew it weren't gonna happen.

"Well I've got this new potion" Ludwig claimed, instantly grabbing Bowser's attention.

"What is it?!" Bowser asked curiously waiting for an answer while making his eldest son nervous with his glaring eyes.

"It's a growth potion it makes you bigger for a while!" Ludwig answered proudly.

"For how long?" Bowser asked curiously as he tapped one of his claws on the table at a steady pace.

Ludwig paused, Bowser stopped tapping his hand on the table and the room went silent for a minute. The one question Ludwig didn't want his dad to ask, he asked. "For…? For about 10 seconds" Ludwig answered, feeling like a let down he slowly looked down at the table while Bowser reacted to the answer.

"How can I crush Mario, Luigi and Yoshi in 10 seconds?!" Bowser asked Ludwig furiously.

"I don't know?" Ludwig replied slowly.

"So anyone else got any useless plans?!" Bowser asked expecting someone reply. The room went silent and the rest of the koopalings looked down in shame. "Ok then meeting's over you can leave! NOW!" Bowser shouted and within seconds the room was emptied with the exception of Bowser and his wife Anna.

(Most people see Bowser's wife as a large koopa with a spikey shell like Bowser but I think of her as an ordinary koopa about half the size of Bowser with extraordinary features, in fact I believe that her children, the koopalings are the same size if not bigger than her. I imagine her having a light purple shell, wearing a mint green head scarf and having long dark purple hair (but her hair's only visible when she don't have her head scarf on). I imagine her character as someone caring and responsible yet possibly a bit demanding when on her own with her husband. But you can imagine her how you want?)

(Back to the story?)

She walked at a steady pace around the table until she was behind Bowser. She massaged his shoulders before asking, "what's wrong Bowser, you seem very upset today?" Anna was obviously concerned.

"Go away Anna, I told everyone to leave me alone!" Bowser complained as he swayed his shoulders to shove Anna away.

"When someone says they want to be alone, they really want someone to be with them!" Anna explained stubbornly as she moved in front of Bowser to get in eye contact with him.

Bowser turned away from Anna. "That's stupid why would I do that?" Bowser asked when he was doing exactly that anyway.

"Bowser!" Anna replied quickly as she slapped him and immediately got him to look at her again.

"Maybe I am having some worries at the moment?" Bowser explained emotionless, as he rubbed away some of the stinging in his cheek.

"Go on I'm listening!" Anna replied impatiently.

"Well its tough being a father, I can't keep up with them!" Bowser explained angrily but quietly as he looking onto the floor and clenched a fist.

"Bowser you're a good dad and the kids all love you" Anna tried to cheer Bowser up, she picked his head up and looking in his eyes. They were angry with fire burning in the back of them and his eyebrows shaping down with his evil eyes.

"I wonder what it was like for my dad?" Bowser moaned as his eyes turned to a feeling less expression.

"Do you miss your dad?" Anna asked.

"Maybe? I don't know?!" Bowser replied shoving himself away from his wife again. "I've been thinking of how my dad raised me and how I'm raising my kids!" Bowser explained a little more aggressively.

"Bowser your father raised you with torture and punishment is that how you want to raise our children?" Anna asked Bowser, not sure if he was feeling well now. Anna could only be thinking one thing, 'how could you even think of raising my kids the way your dad raised you' but she didn't say it because it would offend Bowser. Bowser worshipped his father, he was a god to him.

"But Anna? You wouldn't understand the bond me and my father had!" Bowser explained and he wasn't lying. Bowser's father was the evil King Morton Koopa, he didn't have any qualities to be a dad. He didn't play with Bowser or spend time with him in any way. Even Bowser himself was confused about the reason why he cared even the slightest bit for his demonic father.

"Bowser clear your head of this nonsense!" Anna argued in response to Bowser's complaining.

But her husband didn't take it well as he jumped up violently and started shouting, "THAT NONSENSE!!! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT IS MY FATHER AND MY FATHER IS NOT JUST SOME NONSENSE IN MY HEAD!!! MY FATHER'S A GOD!!!" Bowser breathed fire to the left of him to avoid hurting Anna as smoke came out his nostrils and his scales heated up. After a minute Bowser cooled down by breathing slowly in and out while he slowly sat back in his seat. "Sorry Anna?" Bowser apologised slowly as he tried to breathe in and out still.

"I'm just saying you might start worrying the kids?" Anna explained a bit nervous whether or not she was safe anymore.

"But that's it you see, they worry about me, they worry too much about me, I might have cared about my dad but I never told him and he was the same. My point is the kids should be evil, but what if they're not evil enough? Maybe they're turning good?! Maybe I'm the one turning good?!" Bowser panicked now doubting himself rather than his kids.

"No you're just a good father, Bowser you're evil and your kids are evil too. They're strong, they cause a lot of mischief and they also fight a lot too" Anna replied reassuringly and kissed him on the head.

"NO!" Bowser shouted, "its me I'm not evil enough?! I wish my dad was here he'd know what to do?!" Bowser sobbed in confusion and smacked the table.

"Oh, Bowser you're evil just clear your mind" Anna hugged him and started to exit the room.

"Wait Anna!" Bowser quickly blurted out before she had a chance to leave. "What if I was able to bring my father back to life?!" Bowser suggested with excitement causing Anna to turned around quickly and look at Bowser in worry.

"Bowser why would you do that, your father's dead you shouldn't mess with nature. This is just a phase you're going through?" Anna explained as she tried to get Bowser to change his mind.

Bowser ignored Anna while he thought about the idea for a second or two. "Anna I've decided I'm gonna revive my dad!" Bowser explained his decision and cheered up instantly.

"Are you sure Bowser?" Anna asked hoping he'd change his mind.

Yes, absolutely!" Bowser replied as sure as he could be.

"Ok then well Ludwig might know how to revive Morton?" Anna suggested.

"Yes, exactly what I was thinking, let's go see him" Bowser replied and without wasting time he strolled to Ludwig's lab with Anna following nervously. "Ludwig!" Bowser spoke proudly as he walked boldly into the room, "Ludwig I've got a favour to ask of you!"

"What is it King Dad?" Ludwig asked curiously expecting his not so smart father to ask him to build another stupid pointless machine.

"I want you to build a machine that will revive your grandpa!" Bowser explained hoping for Ludwig to reply positively.

"Revive Grandpa, I didn't know I even had a grandpa?" Ludwig replied a bit confused.

"Well where do you think I came from!" Bowser argued back sarcastically.

"Um… I never really thought about it…? Well I think I've already got a machine that would do that?" Ludwig answered after thinking about it for a second.

"Can you do it right now then?" Bowser asked a bit surprised and not too sure if he was ready to see his dad this soon.

"No, first I'll need some piece of Grandpa's DNA!" Ludwig answered as Bowser stared at him in confusion.

"A piece of what?" Bowser asked, absolutely oblivious to what DNA meant.

"Some of Grandpa's blood, scales, a strand of hair maybe?" Ludwig explained a little simpler for his dumb dad.

"I've got a lock of his hair in a box in my bedroom?" Bowser explained slowly, shocking Anna a bit since she didn't know it existed.

"Yes that will work, go get it please?" Ludwig asked him nicely.

Bowser wasted no time running off to his bedroom and grabbing the little box with the lock of hair in it, then he was back at the lab just as quick. Bowser gave Ludwig the little box gently and watched Ludwig as he grabbed one of the strands with a pair of tweezers.

"Ok Dad have you ever touched these?!" Ludwig asked seriously while looking carefully at the little strand of hair which looked grey, but it was very old.

"Only when I was a kid, why?" Bowser explained but asked curiously why it mattered as he looked at Ludwig suspiciously.

"Because I don't want to clone you. You see if there is some of your DNA on these hairs you could just imagine what would happen" Ludwig laughed gently.

"So does that mean that there's a chance a kid version of me could be the end result of this experiment…? Thing?" Bowser asked in confusion as he tried to gasp what Ludwig was saying.

"Yes you've got it!" Ludwig replied to Bowser, sighing with relief that he didn't have to explain. "But it's ok because before I start the revival I'll clean the hair and then Grandpa should be brought back fine!" Ludwig explained.

"So can you get started then?" Bowser asked nervously.

"Yes, I'll start right away, all I need to do is make a few minor changes to one of my machines. Come back in about five hours and I should be done!" Ludwig answered.

"Ok then in five hours I'll have the whole family in here so you better be done!" Bowser replied. He walked out the lab excitedly with Anna following behind him.

"Bowser! Are you completely sure you want to do this?!" Anna asked in the most serious way she could.

"Yes Anna completely!" Bowser answered without hesitation. After that Bowser left Anna standing on the spot as he shared the news with his children.


	2. Chapter Two: King Morton Koopa's Revival

**Daddy's Back**

**Chapter Two: King Morton Koopa's Revival**

A few hours later Ludwig finished and Bowser had called upon the whole family to watch his father's resurrection.

"Ok where's the machine that will bring my dad back Ludwig?" Bowser asked excitedly as he looked around the room.

"Umm...? King Dad?" Ludwig pointed at a big grey dome shaped machine after getting his attention.

"Doesn't look very high tech to me?" Bowser spoke instantly as he examined it from a distant. Bowser always told himself not to go near Ludwig's machines until they were tested or were definitely safe. Probably a fear from past experiences.

"All right then so everything is ready now, all you need to do is push that button!" Bowser's eldest son explained excitedly as he pointed to a big red button on the machine.

"Ok then!" Bowser growled as he walked nervously to the machine, "I'll push it?" He took a very long deep breath and slowly pushed the button then stepped back.

The machine smoked and flashed a bright red light and then it suddenly stopped. The door slowly opened and smoke poured out the machine. The Koopa family stared into the machine with suspense filling their brains. Slowly a figure appeared under the smoke. He looked almost exactly like Bowser except a lot bigger, his shell was grey instead of green, his scales were brown and he also looked darker and appeared a lot more evil looking than an of the Koopa family including Bowser could have imagined. King Morton was alive! Slowly he took a few small steps out the machine before falling unconscious on to the floor.

"DAD!!!" Bowser panicked as he ran over to him, holding his head up.

Ludwig ran over to Morton and checked his pulse, "king dad he's just unconscious don't worry he probably got no energy at the moment and he's also most likely a bit dramatised as well, just let him rest?" Ludwig explained to Bowser who was over reacting and dramatised as well.

Bowser carried Morton over to the infirmary room and laid him in one of the bed while all the koopalings and Anna gathered around it waited for him to wake up. Bowser stayed on a seat next to the side of the bed holding Morton's hand, feeling it trying to make sure his father was really there and that it wasn't a dream.

However Morton just laid there with a tormenting smile while breathing slowly and loudly, making him sound a bit like Darth Vader from the Star Wars movies. Finally after some time Morton woke up, as he opened his eyes, he saw Bowser first then Anna and then the koopalings.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Morton shouted in his deep voice while in shear shock as he instantly jumped up.

"What's wrong Dad?" Bowser asked dumbly.

"DAD?!" Morton replied in shock and then gulped, "I'm having a nightmare I must be?! Wait I'm in hell?!" Morton laid down and held his bulky hands over his eyes

"What...? No Dad you're alive and well" Bowser laughing gently.

"NO?! This can't be happening?" Morton laughed insanely. He carried on laughing until he'd had enough then he tried to calm down before he sat at the side of the bed. "So who are you?" he asked Bowser still very confused.

"Dad it's me...? Your son Bowser?" Bowser answer a bit worried that he didn't recognise him.

"Huh?!" Morton paused and thought a bit, "WOAH?! Bowser you were a kid a minute ago but look at you? You've grown up...? Somehow?" he replied in confusion as he looked curiously at his aged son.

"Yeah?" Bowser replied back embarrassingly. "Ludwig what's wrong with my dad?!" Bowser whispered trying not to let Morton hear him.

"I made sure grandpa kept his memories, so as far as he knows he was killed about an hour ago. So I'm pretty sure he'd be confused. I'd be confused!" Ludwig explained smartly as Morton listened into it.

"I was revived?" Morton asked in shock.

"Yes" Ludwig answered proudly.

"So Bowser are you gonna introduce me?" Morton asked his son as he looked interestingly at Anna.

"Oh yeah?" Bowser replied embarrassingly again, "this is my wife and mother to my seven children, Anna" Bowser introduced his wife proudly.

"Hello Anna?" Morton spoke politely kissing her on the hand.

"Then there's my kids and your grandchildren, firstly the oldest of my children and the smartest as well, he's the one who brought you back to life and his name is Ludwig Von Koopa!" Bowser explained standing over Ludwig and holding his shoulders.

"Hey Ludwig?" Morton replied shaking Ludwig's hand.

"The two next to Ludwig are the twins Iggy and Lemmy Koopa. Iggy is the weakest of my children but is not to be taken lightly and Lemmy is the funny one. He spends most of his time on a ball, he has very good balancing skills!" Bowser explained as he walked over to the twins.

"Um...? Iggy and Lemmy, ok then hello kids?" Morton said trying to take all the information in slowly and making sure it was the right info.

"The next one along is Wendy O' Koopa she is only female koopaling of all seven maybe a bit spoiled and loud but cute. Then next one is Roy, he is the strongest of my children even though he's not the oldest. Then the second from last is Larry he is the youngest but like Iggy he's not to be taken lightly, he's the trickiest of them all!" Bowser took a deep breath.

"Ok Ludwig, Iggy, Lemmy, Wendy, Roy, Larry and who's the last one, he looks quite familiar I could swear I've seen him before somewhere?" Morton asked suspiciously.

"And finally the last one of my children, I named him Morton Koopa Jr after you, maybe you've seen him before because he looks just like you only younger. I'm absolutely one hundred and ten percent sure that he has something to talk to you about!" Bowser finished with a small joke about how Morton Jr.'s could go on forever.

"Looks like you've got quite a big family now?" Morton replied slowly in surprise as he stared from face to face.

"So Morton can you get up?" Anna asked in concern. Morton replied by trying to get up but he could barely stand as he staggered a bit.

"Well grandpa hasn't walked in his new body so maybe he has to get used to it or something?" Ludwig's explaining turned to laughing as Morton fell over.

"AH! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Morton demanded loudly, since he hated making a fool of himself. Bowser immediately pulled Morton up and helped him walk around the room until he'd got the hang of it again. "Thanks son?" Morton thanked Bowser in confusion, the shock from earlier still hadn't passed that his son was grown up and almost as grown as him.

Now that Morton could walk fine, he decided walk around the castle so Bowser tagged along, mostly to spend time alone with him.

"So Bowser is this your castle then?" Morton asked curiously. Morton knew it wasn't his castle from the shape of the corridors and windows.

"Yeah Dad" Bowser replied proudly, looking at the creepy architect on the wall which he hadn't ever really paid attention to until now.

"It's way bigger than mine!" Morton stated in amazement. Before he died he thought that there couldn't be a bigger castle that his own built but now he was standing in one.

"Yeah I kind of got it build for you!" Bowser explained quickly after, before stopping and looking down at the floor in embarrassment as Morton stared at him curiously.

"So where is my castle then? Is it still standing?" Morton asked excited as he stood impatiently for an answer.

"It's about a hundred and fifty miles to the south!" Bowser answered expecting some shock from Morton.

"WHAT!!!" Morton replied in shock, while his eyes bulged out and he almost fell over.

"Well I couldn't stay there!" Bowser explained, "I had to get away from it, too many memories". There was a long silence and they started to walk through the long corridors again, "you know what, I didn't stay there long after you died" Bowser mentioned.

"So is it exactly the way I left it then?" Morton asked in surprise.

"Yeah Dad exactly" Bowser answered calmly, trying to look away from his father as they walked. But when he glanced at Morton he was trying to look away as well.

"Can we go see it?" Morton asked instantly with excitement.

"Yeah, if you want to?" Bowser replied a bit confused, but it was understandable that Morton would want to visit his old castle.

"Can we go right now?" Morton asked slowly, not too sure if Bowser would do the walk, but he died before doomships and other transport was invented so he didn't know any better.

"Now!" Bowser asked back in a bit of a shock. "What's the rush?!" Bowser asked curiously, staring at Morton twitching his fingers.

"Don't ask me why coz I can't tell you until we're there" Morton replied simply, he had an evil plan brewing in his head but was waiting for the right time to hit Bowser with it.

"Ok then I'll prepare the doomship and then we'll go!" Bowser explained as Morton looked at his son in confusion for another countless time that day.

"What's a doomship?" Morton asked in complete and utter confusion.

"Um...? It's some flying wooden ship thing that Ludwig made a couple of years back. They're quite useful when travelling around!" Bowser explained, not too sure how to describe them himself.

"I thought we were walking?" Morton explained embarrassingly rubbing the back of his head.

"No, no, no!" Bowser replied funnily, waving his finger left and right in front of his father.

Bowser got his doomship ready and soon he and Morton took off for Morton's old keep, they didn't take anyone else with them because Morton claimed he wanted some time alone with his son to talk about very important matters, no doubt it was his plan.

On the way there Bowser gasped the air as it blew in his face, "I still can't believe you're alive?"

"Yeah? Neither can I?" Morton replied, obviously worried about something. "BOWSER LOOK AT THE CASTLE IT LOOKS EXACTLY THE SAME, DO YOU REMEMBER THE GOOD OLD DAY IN THERE!!!" Morton shouted excitedly leaning off the edge of the doomship but being careful not to fall.

"I never forgot about it?" Bowser replied, very nervous to see what condition it was in.

"Bowser how long have I been dead?" Morton asked curiously. He looked at Bowser who was trying to work the question out in his head.

"Um...? About 20 years?" Bowser answered after a little think then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Bowser I'm only...? Five years older than you now" Morton laughed giving Bowser a little nudge on the arm.

"Oh yeah? That's kind of weird?" Bowser laughed back gently, rubbing his arm.

Finally the doomship landed next to the castle. Morton jumped off it and ran across the door bridge to the main gate. He stopped and took a deep breath then opened it slowly. The place was silence but Morton could still hear memories from the past haunting him. Morton stood quietly and said, "I've done some bad things in this place!"


	3. Chapter Three: Morton's Story

**Daddy's Back**

**Chapter Three: Morton's Story**

Morton ran straight forward to the throne seat and sat on it. "Bowser can you feel and hear the memories flashing through your head!" Morton spoke emotionally as he watched Bowser carefully walk through the room.

"Yeah none good though maybe that's why I left this place?" Bowser replied nervously walking toward his father who's expression turned evilly causing Bowser to step back instantly.

Morton roared, "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG!!! TELL ME!!!" Morton shouted at Bowser. Morton's shouting echoed through the large hall while Bowser stepped back again from his father's intimidation.

"I don't know, what are you talking about?!" Bowser argued bravely. Morton had trained his body up in the most torturing way all his life. He was almost invulnerable to pain so Bowser wouldn't have a chance if he fought him.

"I raised you to hate everything including me but since I last saw you Bowser, you've completely changed!" Morton explained loudly and disappointed in an angry way.

"What?" Bowser asked even though he understood Morton, but he thought none of that mattered. He though Morton had realised that he'd changed and he had accepted that. After a second of thought Bowser blew smoke from his nostrils as his anger rose. What did his father expect of him?

"Bowser listen to me, we are royal Koopas, ROYAL KOOPAS!!!" Morton shouted clearly, his shout echoed again though the empty throne room. "We are the embodiment of evil we don't just raise a family!" Morton explained as he thrashed his hand in front of him furiously.

"What are you saying dad?!" Bowser asked demandingly. "That you're disappointed with me!" Bowser stomped into the floor and sighed afterwards.

"Listen to my story Bowser, long ago I decided I would need an heir to the throne, a son to rule when I died, so I gathered all the healthy female Koopas in the kingdom, you can imagine what happened next!" Morton laughed shortly and carried on. "When they had their babies, I got rid of the female babies straight away. Then I checked and tested the males. The ones that were worthy were privileged, they were...?" Morton was interrupted by Bowser.

"What happened to the ones who weren't worthy?!" Bowser asked seriously.

"I killed them and ate them for dinner just like my daughters!" Morton's eyes flared evilly as Bowser stood in shock and disbelieve wanting to cry. "So where was I...?" Morton paused, "I remember now, ok so the privileged few were monitored and eventually I started eliminated them until there was one left! His name was...?!" Morton stopped as Bowser interrupted him again which was starting to annoy him.

"Wart?" Bowser interrupted his father with a random guess, after all Wart was his older brother.

"Yes, exactly, but Wart wasn't what I expected though? He...? He was very independent, he was tough but independent. So when he refused to train with me that wasn't really what I was looking for in a future king but at the same time it was?" Morton explained in disappointment almost confusing himself while Bowser was completely confused. "After Wart was about a year and half old things happened in the Koopa kingdom and I was really involved in it all...?!" Bowser interrupted again.

"The Koopa Revolution 35 years ago" Bowser figured, speaking gently as he remembered his history. Apparently he was born after it was over?

"Yes! Well anyway I got your mother pregnant again during that time and before I knew what was happening I had two more kids!" Morton carried on with a loud evil laugh afterwards.

"Two? But I only have one brother? Where did the other one come from?" Bowser asked in confusion.

"You're mother had twins!" Morton answered seriously.

"I had a twin?" Bowser started tearing while in shear shock.

"You still have a twin!" Morton laughed evilly, "named Scarno Koopa!"

"But the chances of us not encountering each other in the last twenty odd years are impossible?" Bowser replied completely shocked before he shook for half a second and stared at Morton coldly.

"JUST LISTEN AND STOP INTERRUPTING!!!" Morton roared from annoyance and Bowser quickly went silent. "Good, so I figured I'd keep one of you. I tried to find out who was eviller but you were both exactly the same. You did everything together!" Morton explained and paused again staring humorously into Bowser's watering eyes, "so I just picked one of you and it just happened to be Scarno then I threw him into another dimension. I didn't want to destroy him coz I planned to check on him one day in the future, maybe to see if he had stayed evil and it was worth bringing him back!" Morton laughed again only a little less insanely.

"Why didn't you keep both of us?!" Bowser asked furiously, stomping the floor again only this time piercing it.

"That's exactly what your mother asked just before I threw her out!" Morton stated as he looked carefully at Bowser, enjoying the pain and torture he'd inflicted from the things he'd just said. Morton then carried on to say, "because if you grew up with a brother around you, not including Wart since he was so independent! Then I figured you would talk, become connected and you would both start caring for each other and then you would both lose the evil I worked so hard to create!" Morton's eyes glowed evilly and smoke steamed out his nostrils.

"We were your kids didn't you care about us even one little bit?" Bowser asked with the watering eyes from before.

"I've only cared maybe slightly about two people and that was your mother and you Bowser, your mother was just a basic male and female attraction. You know, constantly together, kissing, making love, etc. But you Bowser was different, somehow you tapping into my mind. I started to think about your safety, the things you were doing, your interests, things that I never thought about before. I thought a lot about it and then I started feeling guilty which almost lead me to insanity?" Morton took a deep breath. "So I decided to end my life and with that I let the mushroom king stab me in the chest in the final battle and from my last breath I asked him to tell his people that he killed me and that I put up a descent fight" "Morton growled silently with anger as he finished.

"I always thought you were invincible as well dad?" Bowser replied quietly.

"So I'm at the end of my story, do you know the moral of it?!" Morton asked, quickly leaning forward to see if Bowser knew the answer.

"No what is it?!" Bowser growled as he asked in reply.

"The moral is that pure evil can't have families or their black hearts would get corrupted by their presence and they would start to love them and slowly but surely go mad!" Morton explained seriously, he seemed to know what he was on about.

"Now I know why you shouted but yes dad...?! I have changed but maybe for the better. When I met Anna and we married I didn't think I could get happier until I held Ludwig for the first time, do you remember my first born son!" Bowser explained hoping he could help his father's confusion.

"But Bowser don't you see?" a tear trickled out of one of Morton's eyes. "I'm plagued to think about every child I've killed over and over again and I'm plagued to think about the fact that I threw your mother away and I never loved someone and admitted it and never raised a family. I never witnessed your birth and I've never even held you, not ever!" Morton kneed down and cried gently under his bulky arms, giving Bowser the impression that he was coming to his senses.

Bowser walked carefully towards Morton and whispered to him, "you don't have to remember the bad things you've done in the past. I forgive you dad" and he stood in front of him keeping his eye contact with his confused almost insane father.

Bowser touched his father on the shoulder but Morton pushed him away quickly, "I... I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT IT, THINK BOWSER! THINK ABOUT IT! I'M EVIL, YOU'RE GOOD?!" Morton roared violently and sobbed afterwards as he wiped his snout.

"But dad I care about you and you can forget. It was a huge mistake in the past but it's over now?" Bowser replied quietly to help Morton calm down.

"NO!!! SHUT UP!!!" Morton shouted holding his hands over his ears.

"Dad?" Bowser carried on quietly.

"SHUT UP!!!" Morton roared louder.

"I'll let you think about this for a bit so I'm leaving for a while, it'll be better for you!" Bowser replied silently and turned away from Morton.

Bowser started to walk out the castle when Morton started laughing evilly. He started to get louder and louder until he shouted madly, "BOWSER DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!!!"

"What?!" Bowser replied seriously and quickly turning around as if he was prepared to have a fight, which was probably the case.

Morton stood up and walked slowly over to Bowser while his intimidated son stepped back and starred at Morton insane expression in a very worrying and frightened way. When Morton reached him he swung a quick punch to the side of Bowser's face causing Bowser to quickly fall into the ground. Morton quickly laughed insanely as he waited for Bowser to react in some way. "Bowser you're not ever gonna leave!" Morton stated with the same evil grin he had 20 years ago.

"DAD!!!" Bowser roared as he got onto his hands and knees ready to pick himself back up. "You're insa...!" Bowser tried to finish but Morton booted him harshly in the stomach.

"Didn't you listen to me?!" Morton growled angrily while Bowser was panting for air, "YOU FOOL!" Morton shouted insanely before pulled him up and dragged him through a few short corridors and into another room, which looked like a lab of some kind.


	4. Chapter Four: Meet King Koopa

**Daddy's Back**

**Chapter Four: Meet King Koopa**

"Bowser you're weak, I though maybe I would have to struggle at least a tiny bit to get you here!" Morton explained a bit disappointed as he looked pathetically at Bowser who was trying to pick himself back up.

"I'm not going to hit you, I know my dad's stuck somewhere in your sick mind!" Bowser replied and turned away from Morton, refusing to believe his father was evil and that he was possessed or something on the lines of that.

"UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SHUT UP!!!" Morton shouted and punched Bowser in the side of the face causing him to fall rapidly to the floor again.

"What are you gonna do?" Bowser asked nervously as Morton picked him back up and forced him against a wall before tying him with solid steel chains.

"I'm gonna do what I should of done when I was alive" Morton replied seriously.

"And what's that?!" Bowser asked with a tiny growl.

"I'm gonna switch you with Scarno and I'm gonna leave you stuck in the other dimension" Morton laughed evilly. "And your pathetic family will never know. Then when your brother starts destroying your family one by one they'll think you're the one killing them" Morton carried on laughing louder and louder as he walked over to a big machine.

This machine had a control panel and there was a weird flat ring big enough for them to walk through it looked a lot like the machine in the film 'Stargate'. Morton rubbed the dust off the control panel and pull down a lever and the machine came to life. "Good it works!" Morton spoke to himself.

"Dad, when you died I treated you like a god, something to worship. My father a god… but now that you're revived I really do wish you were dead again!" Bowser explained emotionally. Morton slowly walked towards Bowser until they were face to face.

"Well son… YOU'RE A FOOL!!!" Morton spat in Bowser's face then he went back to the machine.

"Dad you're completely insane!" Bowser stated plain and simply.

"No Bowser I'm evil and you should be as well!" Morton replied instantly. "Ok I push this button I think?" Morton spoke to himself again as he pushed a small red button. A huge bubble appeared in the ring on the machine and there was an image on it. It looked like the exact same room they were in only it was very lively and it had a lot of Koopa scientists running around everywhere.

"Ok Bowser I'm giving you a choice, either you kill your family or your brother kills them!" Morton bargained with Bowser, but Bowser spat at Morton's feet. "Let's go!" Morton grunted slowly as he untied him and pushed him into the bubble.

Morton and Bowser appeared in the room on the other side of the bubble, it was noisy and very lively nothing like the room they were just in. Eventually the scientists noticed Bowser and Morton and froze, "King Koopa…? Um…? We're almost finished we just need a little more time" one of them panicked as they bowed down to Bowser.

"But his eye…?" another scientist whispered.

"Shut up!" the other scientist whispered back yet Bowser and Morton could hear them clearly.

"Well say something!" Morton ordered Bowser as he quickly prodded him with his elbow.

"Um…? Well get back to work!" Bowser ordered causing the scientists to quickly rush back to work. After watching the scientists run around for a second, Morton and Bowser quickly started to walk out the room when someone walked around the corner and into the doorway. Someone that looked exactly like Bowser, there was no difference between them except that Bowser's lookalike had a very noticeable scar running down his face and he looked blinded in one eye.

The scar was a scratch scar starting from the top of his left eyebrow then went down diagonally before reaching near the side of his face. And his left eye was not the same as his right eye, it was a pale grey colour making it look like it was blinded yet he was using it fine as he stared curiously at Bowser and then Morton repeatedly. Other than the scratch scar and the pale left eye he and Bowser were completely identical.

"So you've finished?!" the mysterious Bowser lookalike asked as he examining Bowser. The scientists froze and starred at King Koopa and then at Bowser, "BOW DOWN TO ME!!!" he shouted furiously while Bowser stood in amazement and Morton grinned.

The scientists jumped down to their hands and knees and begged instantly, "forgive us King Koopa?!"

"So this is the clone?!" King Koopa asked demanding an answer as he examining Bowser from front to behind him.

"Um…? Yes?" one of the scientists answered obviously sounding unsure what he was getting himself into.

"So does he speak?!" King Koopa asked, and again very demandingly as he stepped in front of Bowser and practically challenged him.

"Um…? We don't know sire?" the same scientist answered again.

"Yes I do!" Bowser growled back rudely as he and King Koopa stood face to face with each other.

"He's got a bit of a mouth hasn't he?" King Koopa laughed evilly. "WHO'S THIS UGLY ONE!!!" King Koopa shouted as he noticed Morton after focusing all his attention on Bowser.

"Why you little punk!" Morton growled as he threw a punch at him knocking him to the ground. King Koopa wasted no time reacting to this by jumping back up and charging his back but there was no point in trying, Morton easily grabbed him and swung him into the wall. Bowser however just stood there starring in amazement at the now unconscious King Koopa.

"Get back to work!" Morton ordered the scientists as he pulled King Koopa on his shoulder and carried him out the room with Bowser quickly following.

"Is that Scarno?" Bowser asked with a bit of shock and surprise.

"Yeah of course it is!" Morton replied furiously. "Ok if this is the same as my castle then the bedroom is here?" He stopped at a door and opened it.

"What are you gonna do?" Bowser asked curiously as Morton walked in the room practically ignoring him.

"I'm gonna wait for him to wake up!" Morton explained while he laid him on the bed and setting a chair on the side. Then he sat on it and looked at Bowser curiously. Apparently because of shock from the recent events involving his brother, Bowser had completely forgotten about Morton's plans to swap them and trap Bowser in Scarno's dimension.

Finally after waiting about half an hour Scarno woke up and immediately sat up before holding his head and shaking it. "What's going…?" he asked but quickly paused after looking at Bowser and Morton, "oh yeah you did this!" Scarno growled as he got up and tried to punched his dad but with no luck. Morton dodged it and grabbed his arm then held it tightly.

"You're as weak as Bowser!" Morton laughed pitifully at Scarno, letting go of his arm as if to dare Scarno to try and punch him again.

Scarno growled silently and stayed silent for a second of thinking. "Who are you two?!" Scarno asked Morton demandingly.

"I Scarno am your father King Morton Koopa and this is your brother Bowser Koopa!" Morton explained expecting Scarno to be a bit shock and surprised which he was.

"You're my dad?!" Scarno asked in shock, looking at Morton to find their resemblance but there was no point in looking because the resemblance was uncanny. "Why appear to me now?!" Scarno asked demandingly.

"It's a long story" Morton replied quickly, not willing to go into detail.

"And he's my brother?" Scarno asked looking at Bowser, noticing that he looked identical to him.

"Twin brother?" Bowser corrected him embarrassingly.

"TWIN!!!" Scarno shouted in shock even though he expected it.

"Yeah we're twins" Bowser repeated embarrassingly as if he was proud to be a twin while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I hate you! You left me on my alone!" Scarno moaned toughly to Morton trying not to sound like a little child before he threw another unsuccessful punch at his newly acquainted father. Morton grabbed Scarno's arm again only this time he twisted it behind his back. "AH!!!" Scarno growled in pain as Morton tightened his grip and twist his hand further up his back.

After giving Scarno enough pain Morton let go of Scarno and laughed humorously. "You gonna control your punches now?" Morton asked him sarcastically.

"I've never been beaten before?!" Scarno groaned angrily instantly facing Morton after he was released and then slowly turned away when he finished speaking.

"Well I'm your father what do you expect" Morton replied. "I've trained my body in ways you couldn't imagine, you'll never beat me unless you put your act together!"

"But you look pretty young to be my dad!" Scarno explained back expecting an answer immediately.

"Well I'm actually about same age as you" Morton replied.

"WHAT!!!" Scarno shouted in shock almost falling over, "how can that be?!"

"It's part of that long story I said about" Morton tried to explain without having to explain, it was too long for him to explain at that moment and it wasn't the right moment anyway because they'd only just meet each other and Scarno was still a bit shocked.

Just at that moment Anna opened the bedroom door causing Morton and Bowser to stare at her in confusion.


	5. Chapter Five: Brotherly Love

**Daddy's Back**

**Chapter Five: Brotherly Love**

"Anna!" Bowser and Scarno spoke at the same time.

"Scar I heard about what happened at the lab. You got your ass kicked didn't you" Anna laughed gently clearing her throat afterwards.

"What's this woman doing here?!" Morton asked in annoyance just as confused as Bowser.

"Anna you know him?" Bowser asked, confused as he pointed towards Scarno. Scarno stared blindly at Anna then looked at Bowser suspiciously.

"Scar did you manage to clone yourself?" Anna asked, noticing Scarno standing next to Bowser.

"NO...! This just happens to be my twin brother?!" Scarno explained, gradually getting slower and quieter as he said it, since he was still a bit shocked himself.

"Who's that then?" Anna asked curiously while looking at the much more built than his children Morton.

"My dad!" Scarno replied boringly as he fell onto his bed and laid there for a second before sitting up again.

"Hold it, what's going on Anna?!" Bowser asked demandingly, he stared at her with wide eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I wanna know too?!" Morton joined Bowser as he pushed Bowser slightly aside and walked nearer to Anna angrily, he was now completely and utterly confused.

"You know Ann?" Scarno asked his father and brother back, now he was getting confused.

"She's my wife!" Bowser roared immediately as if to start a fight.

"No way, she's my wife!" Scarno argued as he had a face up with Bowser. Now they were so close their snouts were touching while they started to heat up and smoke poured out their mouths, as they were ready to start breathing fire at each other.

"WHAT GOING ON!!!" Morton shouted mentally. The whole room turned into one big ruckus as the twins started throwing punches at each other. After a minute or two Morton jumped into the middle of them and threw them with his awesome strength into opposite walls in the room where they both hit the floor in pain and shook their heads of their dizziness. "SORT THIS OUT NOW WOMAN!!!" Morton shouted.

"How?" Anna asked not too sure what to do. Meanwhile Bowser and Scarno had picked themselves up and stormed towards one another again only to get stop by Morton. He was surprisingly struggling to hold them back.

"Tell them which one's your husband?!" Morton answered quickly as he held his children away from each other.

"Scar of course...?" Anna explained immediately. Bowser and Scarno stopped fighting and Morton rested in the middle. Then there was a long silence before Bowser stood straight and walked slowly towards Anna in complete shock.

"WHAT?!" Bowser shouted about to have a panic attack. Eventually Bowser reached Anna and he gently grabbed her shoulders. "But Anna we had seven children together?!" Bowser claimed hoping Anna would come to her senses.

"But I don't even know who you are?" Anna explained without the answer Bowser wanted or expected. This caused Bowser to start thinking irrationally as he jumped to conclusions.

Bowser turned around furiously and directed his anger on his brother. Bowser stomped on the floor and blew small flames out of his mouth and let out a short but loud roared that shook the castle. "YOU BRAINWASHED HER DAMN YOU!!!" Bowser charged at Scarno but Morton stepped in the way and pushed him back. Bowser felled backward onto floor but quickly got back up and attempted to get to Scarno again. This time though Bowser rammed solidly through Morton's guard and landed a punch under Scarno's jaw, starting the fight again. This time Bowser had a rage flare up inside him so every blow he send hurt his brother ten times more each time. Again Morton tried to separate them but Bowser wouldn't stop smacking away at Scarno and eventually ended up smacking Morton in the stomach and then upper cutting him under the chin which sent him flying onto the floor and surprisingly knocking him unconscious.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Bowser shouted as punched Scarno repeatedly in the stomach and face. By this time Bowser had got Scarno beaten into a corner of the room, then Bowser stopped for a second and sat on the bed before breathing in and out to calm down.

"Ow?" Scarno moaned in pain as he leaned against the wall and slowly sat on the floor. Bowser began to relax as the whole room became still but then there was a groan as Morton sat himself up and shook his head of dizziness. After that he roared baring his razor sharp teeth and jumped up. His breathing started to get faster and faster until he roared louder and more frightening than Bowser could imagine and then breathed fire in the air. After he had unleashed his rage he looked down slowly at his son. Bowser stood up quickly and thought about running away but Morton had already started charging him.

Bowser stared in horror as Morton ran faster and faster and then pulled a fist to his side. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser yelled gradually getting louder just before Morton ramming him in the stomach, into a solid stone wall and straight through it. They both crashed on the floor and Morton wasted no time jumping on top of him and pounding him repeatedly wherever he could aim. Scarno watched helplessly for a minute before he jumped back up and even thought of pulling Morton off Bowser.

"Oh, what the hell!" Scarno decided as he grabbed Morton under the arms and struggled with all his strength to pull him off Bowser. After a long struggle Scarno finally pulled Morton off his brother then the fighting stopped.

As at end result Bowser was lying unconscious in a bloody mess on the floor, Morton helplessly sat on a rocking chair with the intention of calming down, Scarno checked on Bowser to make sure he was still alive and didn't sustain any fatal or harmful injuries and Anna was forced to tears from all the shock.


	6. Chapter Six: Amnesia

**Daddy's Back**

**Chapter Six: Amnesia**

Bowser woke up in his Castle, in his bedroom and on the bed with Anna and Morton beside him and obviously every part of his body was aching. "What's going on?" Bowser asked painfully.

"Son it's me Morton your father!" Morton explained almost in tears.

"WHA…?!" Bowser reacted in shocked as he quickly jumped up. "DAD YOU'RE ALIVE, THIS MUST BE A DREAM!!!" Bowser shouted in disbelieve as he threw himself off his bed.

"Um…?" Morton muttered in confusion as Bowser hugged him tightly for a long period and sobbed gently.

"King Dad must have amnesia?" Ludwig explained smartly not that Morton couldn't figure that out on his own.

"He's forgotten about everything?" Morton stated the obvious while Bowser still cling onto him.

"It's probably better for him?" Scarno suggested. Bowser heard his brother's familiar voice and looked at him, instantly jumped back in shock.

"AH!!!" Bowser yelled as fell back but quickly got back up, "LUDWIG DID YOU CLONE ME!!!" Bowser furiously demanded an answer

"Bowser calm down!" Anna ordered strictly as she grabbed his arm and sat him onto the bed again.

"ANNA!!!" Bowser shouted, he stood back up and kissed her for a while. Scarno stood in the back and tapped his foot out of jealousy. "I missed you so much!" Bowser claimed even if he didn't know how long he'd been gone. But then he looked at Scarno again only to see another Anna standing next to him. "AH!!!" he yelled again this time not reacting as bad.

"Bowser please calm down?" Anna asked calmly as she held his face and looked him directly in the eyes. "Bowser please?" she asked again.

"Ok Anna!" Bowser replied and sat on the bed again to calm down.

"Bowser you all right?" Morton asked concerningly as Bowser's legs twitched and his hands shook from all the shock.

"Yeah dad I'm calming down" Bowser replied nervously.

"Ok Bowser we're gonna tell you what happened!" Anna explained calmly to Bowser who was surprisingly a lot more calmed down.

"Ok Bowser do you want to hear the whole story or just the bits that count?!" Morton asked importantly.

"Um…? The bits that count!" Bowser answered after a short think, Bowser was too lively to listen to a long boring story at that moment.

"Ok then promise you will be sensible and won't shout or over exaggerate!" Morton replied expecting an agreement.

"I promise?" Bowser replied quickly as he urged Morton to carry on.

"Bowser this is your twin brother Scar!" Morton explained as he pointed at Scarno.

"WHAT!!!" Bowser shouted.

"Bowser!" Anna told him off strictly.

"Sorry Anna?" Bowser apologised. "But how come I didn't know about him?" Bowser asked in confusion as he stared at Scarno knowing he was his brother now.

"Well Bowser he's been in another dimension and the only one who knew he was there was me!" Morton explained a bit humorously.

"I thought you were dead?" Bowser asked quietly looking at the floor in shame to think that his father was alive all this time.

"Yes I was but you and Ludwig here brought me back to life!" Morton explained, Bowser instantly looked back up at Morton in shock.

"Really?" Bowser asked not expecting an answer as he tried to remember the incident, "I… I don't remember a THING?!" Bowser roared and smacked into his bed mattress breaking the bed and following it onto the floor. "Ok then how come there's two Annas?" Bowser asked expecting a reasonable answer to counter his confusion as he tried to stand himself back up.

"The reason there are two Annas is because they are both from different dimensions. One from this dimension and one from the dimension that Scarno has been living in!" Morton explained sensibly.

"So what happened to me? Why can't I remember what happened?" Bowser asked curiously, standing up now.

"Well when you revived me I told you about Scarno and we went to his dimension to find him…" Morton explained and took a deep breath. "We found him and the other Anna who just happened to be Scarno's wife and you both started arguing over her and then you both started fighting. When you were fighting I tried to split you two up but you punched me, I got angry and then I beat you up and that's it!"

"So you're the reason I'm hurting all over?" Bowser groaned, laughing gently afterwards.

"Yes and I'm very sorry!" Morton apologised almost in tears. Bowser looked weirdly at Morton, he never used to sob or said sorry, his attitude had changed drastically

"Bowser can you walk?" Anna asked him concerningly. Bowser turned his attention over to her.

"Yeah I'll be fine… See" Bowser answered as he walked around the room limping a bit just to make sure.

"Um…? Bowser?" Scarno spoke to get Bowser's attention.

"Oh yeah… You're my brother right?" Bowser replied unsurely while Scarno looked a bit nervous and agitated.

"Twin brother!" Scarno corrected him then straight after he said it Bowser hugged him unexpectingly. After a short hug Bowser quickly released Scarno and moved towards the other Anna.

"And you're his wife?" Bowser asked making sure he was correct.

"Yeah…?" Scarno's wife answered slowly wondering if Bowser was alright since he was acting weird. Not that she really knew much about him but she never expected to meet a villain who was even slightly emotional.

"I bet you got jealous when I kissed Anna" Bowser laughed loudly as he nudged his brother gently with his elbow.

"Well kind of? But we both do have the same wife you know!" Scarno grumbled.

"Yeah it's quite freaky how we both met Anna and married her in different dimensions?" Bowser replied before thinking about it.

"What was the chances of that happened?" Scarno laughed.

"So Scar have you got any kids?" Bowser asked curiously to see how much they had in common.

"No not one" Scarno replied in disappointment.

"Me and Anna have seven!" Bowser laughed as he looked round the room for them. "By the way Anna, where are the kids because I only see Ludwig?" Bowser asked looking around the room again and scratching his head.

"Well Bowser they don't know about this incident so they have no reason to be here!" Anna explained simply.

"Why not tell them?" Bowser asked curiously.

"Because Bowser we decided to keep it a secret. It's for the better!" Anna answered plain and simply.

"But why would it be better for them?" Bowser asked in confusion.

"Think Bowser your kids would mistake Scarno for you and call him dad and…?" Morton answered but half way through got interrupted.

"Dad that's a stupid excuse because we're twins, I'm sure you'll make mistakes sometimes and the same with the Annas!" Bowser argued, countering what Morton was saying.

"AND…! Anna would be your children's mother and auntie at the same time?" Morton finished a bit annoyed.

"So what are you gonna do then because if you're not telling my kids then you can't stay here?" Bowser asked, a bit worried what would happen now.

"Well Scarno and Anna are gonna go live with me in my old castle!" Morton answered, he watched Bowser lean against a nearby wall and stare down at the floor.

"Ok then?" Bowser replied disappointingly.

"Bowser you can visit us whenever you want?" Morton explained gently touching him on the shoulder.

"Yeah Bowser we'll see each other all the time!" Scarno explained to help cheer Bowser up.

"I guess so but still I've only just meet you for the first time?" Bowser moaned sensibly.

Larry walked around the corner and into the doorway, "King Dad you know you can't keep secrets from me!" he explained coolly.

"Larry!" Bowser growled, "have you been eavesdropping again!" Bowser growled again and started to walk towards him angrily.

"Dad, touch me and I'll tell everyone about this!" Larry threatened as he stepped back from intimidation.

Bowser growled and replied, "you'll tell everyone anyway, you never keep secrets!" and he carried on walking towards him.

"I swear I won't tell!" Larry replied covering himself in panic.

"You better swear!" Bowser threatened.

"I swear completely not to tell, but I do want a part in this though?" Larry explained as he shook on the spot.

"Maybe but what kind of part do you have in mind?" Bowser asked curiously looking down at his youngest son.

"Well when you visit granddad, I wanna come too!" Larry answered nervously.

"Fine then!" Bowser replied quickly, glad that Larry didn't ask for more.

"Yeah!" Larry cheered as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Ludwig do you feel the same way as Larry?" Anna asked expecting a yes reply.

"Well actually yes?" Ludwig replied as Anna expected.

"What, you as well?!" Bowser complained in annoyance.

"Yeah King Dad!" Ludwig answered slowly.

"Ok then but you can't come with me all the time!" Bowser explained. Bowser looked at the children seriously, waiting for a reply.

"Ok!" Ludwig and Larry agreed at the same time.

"Well it's getting late so we better get going" Morton explained not expecting to wait there any longer.

"Yeah we're gonna have to go then" Scarno replied in disappointment.

Morton, Scarno and his wife went to the doomships and prepared for depart while Bowser, Anna and the two koopalings watched. After a minute or two they finished and they were about to leave when Morton shouted out the ship, "COME ROUND WHEN EVER YOU WANT!!!" and after saying that the doomship took off.

"BUT WITH SOME REASON PLEASE!!!" Scarno finished Morton's sentence as they flew off and disappeared into the distance.

Bowser walked back into the castle slowly and into throne room and collapsed on the throne. Anna followed Bowser to find out what was wrong with him and the children walked away to their rooms. "Bowser are you ok?" Anna asked in concern.

"No I'm not! I just saw my dad for the first time since I was a kid, found out I had a twin brother and they've already left me here alone!" Bowser sulked as he hit the arm of the throne.

"Well Bowser you've actually spend more time with them than you think" Anna explained, not that she could do much about that.

"Yeah I know because I've forgotten!" Bowser complained. "It's not fair!" he hit the throne arm again.

"Go visit them tomorrow ok?" Anna replied with a simple answer.

"No I'd look stupid!" Bowser claimed childishly.

"But they're family they'd understand?" Anna argued gently.

"But you don't know my dad!" Bowser moaned.

"Bowser I've seen a rare side of your father today!" Anna explained a bit confused herself, since she'd heard horrible stories about Morton in the past and the way he acted now was different.

"Like what?" Bowser asked curiously.

"Well when you were sleeping Morton was next to you crying the whole time?" Anna replied in an over exaggerating way.

"Really?" Bowser asked in disbelieve.

"Yes Bowser your dad loves you dearly!" Anna assured him.

"But you know the way my dad explained what happened, it makes me think that he's not telling me something somehow?" Bowser claimed in a whisper. "BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER!" Bowser shouted and smacked on the arm of his chair.

**The End (for now anyway)**

And Yes that ending does mean there's gonna be a sequel but only if you want it. Thanks for reading my Mario Fanfiction please review and tell me what you thought of it so I can submit the sequel.

Thanks again

King Scar Koopa

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

I'd just like to say that I don't own the rights to any Mario characters beside the ones I've created and that an ideas or theories in this story are my own and not in any way Nintendo's!


End file.
